Help Me Out
by lunarialeviathan
Summary: Due to the earthquake, he was stuck in some abandoned building. He found himself helping some strange girl to escape the room she was trapped in, but there is something off about this girl that he can't quite put his finger on. why is she here and what secrets does this girl hold? Can he help her out? "I'm Ellie-Help me out... Please."


**AN: This is just a story I wrote off the game 'Ellie-Help me out...please.' You can use it as a walkthrough if you wish, but numbers and things are randomized, so you should be able to figure things out with this. You can get the game off any smart phone and it's free, so try it out. Tell me how it is; personally, I think this story is terrible, but I have been meaning to post this. Sorry for any mistakes, this was rushed.**

* * *

Ellie

Help me out...please

It's was late at night when he enter the strange building...

_It seems to be abandoned. _He thought. _Hmm... That light I just saw... Was it my imagination? No, wait! I can hear a faint voice from inside this room. _

He opened the door and was greeted by a TV monitor. And there on the screen was someone. He spoke into the intercom in front of him.

She turned around. "Who's there!?"

He told the frightened girl that his car was damaged in the earthquake a little while ago.

"Please! You've got to help me get out of here!" She pleaded with grave urgency. "Please help me. I am being held for ransom... My kidnapper is here too."

"What?! Where?" He asked as he used the controls to turn the camera.

"He's right here...under the camera. During the earthquake some debris fell on him...knocking him out. I tried to escape, but the door won't budge. Something on the other side is jamming it. Please! You have to help me find a way out! I need to hurry before the kidnapper awakens."

"Okay, calm down. I will help you. What's your name?"

"I'm Ellie...Ellie Foster."

"Okay, Ellie. Let's hurry and find a way to get you out of there."

"Yes...thank you."

He noticed a round, bronze object on the ground and some mushrooms. He directed Ellie to them.

"Hey, there is something on the floor here. It's a coin. I'll hold onto this for now." She put the coin in her dress pocket and moved to the mushrooms. "Mushrooms are growing out of a gap in the floor. Looks like something is buried there."

He then had Ellie check around the room searching everything. First the desk, "There are three drawers here. They won't open. But when I move, them, I can hear some kind of clicking sound. Maybe there's a mechanism of some kind keeping it shut." She noticed something written on the desk. "There's is something written in the corner here. Interrogation...? Died...?"

"I wonder if this is some kind of abandoned military facility or something."The man wondered.

_INTERROGATION LIST_

_OLIVER RASKIN -_

_PATRICK ANVIL DIED_

_EDWARD WATSON DIED_

_NICK EMBREY -_

_DAVID REDMOND DIED_

_9 8_

_3 3_

_0 0_

"There is an old sheet of paper on the wall. It seems to be some sort of code..."

_1 short short_

_2 short long_

_3 short short short_

_4 short short long_

_5 short long short_

_6 short long long_

_7 long short short_

_8 long short long_

_9 long long short_

_0 long long long_

The man had an idea about what the code was, especially after the message written on the table, but he still had Ellie look around first. As she was at the desk, he moved the camera and noticed a book on the floor.

"Huh? What is this here? This is...my organizer." She said with a bit of hesitation, like she wasn't sure what is was. She continued to look around as he noted everything down.

"Here is a vice... It's very rust and dirty." _I know what I can use this for, but for now... _He knelt down, "There is an electrical outlet right here." She move to the left and stood up, "Here is a mirror. It is attached to the wall with some screws." She walked to the purple bag, "This is my bag. I don't think there is anything useful in there."

He changed the view of the camera and had her look around again.

She walked over to red shackles on the floor. "There are shackles on these rusty chains. If not for the earthquake, I'd be chained there." She walked over to the bed and he pointed out some writing on the wall. "There is some kind of message carved into the wall here."

_II II I III IV I_

"Maybe it is used to count something." Ellie stood underneath the clock with Roman Numerals instead of numbers. "This clock seems quite antique. The hands are stopped at 5:35." _The writing on the wall are Roman Numerals. _Ellie walked over to the toilet. "This is a toilet. It is surprisingly clean. Pulling this string flushes it." The toilet made a whooshing noise.

"What's that there, next to the toilet?" The man asked.

"I could leave if only this iron hatch would open. But there is no way I could open it on my own." She noticed red on the floor. "This star on this tile is odd. Why is it here?"

"Well that looks like everything at the moment. Go back to the desk; I think I may know how to open it."

"Wow! Really?"

_The numbers on the desk go with the code on the wall. Short may stand for left and long may stand for middle. I don't know about the right, but we will try it anyway. I'll try the first two numbers on the message, 9 and 8. So that's long, long, short and long, short, long. That means..._

"Pull the drawers I tell you to. Middle, middle, left, middle, left, and lastly middle."

"Oh wow! It opened! Let's see what is inside this drawer... There was a trowel inside." He asked her to check inside again, just in case she missed something. "There is something written inside the drawer. Let's see... 'There is .' Huh...? I wonder what this could mean..." She looked confused. _**'**__ ' M...M...M...Mirror! Mirror on Star!_

"Take the coin over to the vice." He told Ellie, having a good idea on how to use the coin.

The vice made a terrible sound. "Oh wow! The coin has a nice flattened edge now."

"Use it to take the mirror off."

"Of course! Maybe the coin is thin enough now... Yes it fits perfectly in the screws. Alright! I got the mirror off the wall."

"Okay. Now use the trowel on the floor. with the mushrooms."

"Removing this floor tile... Oh gross!"

"What is it?"

"It smells terrible."

"I'll try digging a little... Here we go... Aaaah!"

"Wh-what is it?!"

"An arm! A human arm!"

_This is really strange. _He noticed that there was flashing coming from the arm, but decided to ignore it for now. He couldn't think of anything else so asked Ellie about her organizer. "What's written inside?"

"Oh, nothing important. For example... 'Practice today. Bring gym clothes/hair dryer."

Those didn't seem important right now so he had Ellie to check the room again. She ended up finding something under the pillow on the bed.

"There's something where the pillow was... Dark letters...were they burned into the bed? Maybe it is invisible ink or something. Heat might do the trick."

"Your hair dryer is in you bag, right? Can you open it?" I asked her.

"Sure...oh! It has a combination lock. And... I recently reset the combination."

"What?! Don't tell me you can't remember you new combo?!"

"I'm sorry! I panicked and reset it." _Shouldn't you know the combo to your things even if you have reset them?_

He took a closer look at the flashing on the arm and noticed that someone must be shining light on it to flash like that, and from where the flash was coming from, it could only be from under the camera. _There is something stranger going on here then just a kidnapped girl._He noticed that the flashing was some sort of mores code, similar to the code above the desk. _Short flash, short, break, long, short, short, break, short, long, long. If I am going not going to far off base, then this could be a combination. Then using what I have discovered... it's 1, 7, 6. This might be the combo for the bag, and if it is, that means... I'll have to form some sort of plan._

He asked Ellie to go over to the bag. "I still don't know the combo for the bag.

"Yes, but let's give it a shot." He told her the numbers 1, 7, and 6.

"I did it! It opened? How did you know the combination?"

"Just a hunch."

"I see..." She didn't look convinced and he only hoped that she wouldn't guess the real reason how he knew, especially if what he believed was correct. "I'll see what is in my bag. Okay, I got my hair dryer." He told her to look in her bag again. "Only my gym clothes are left in here. I'll take them out."

He had an idea as she took her gym clothes out and he went to implement them. "Put your clothes in the toilet."

"Huh? Put my gym clothes in there? Is that really necessary?"

"Just try it, okay?" I urged her. This was my, 'just-in-case' plan.

"...Okay." He then told her to pull the string. "The clothes have blocked up the toilet. The water is now spilling out onto the floor."

_Good. _"Okay, now plug the dryer in and use the hair dryer on the message on the bed."

"Use the dryer to heat up the bed? Sure thing." The hair dryer made a loud noise, then... "I can see more letters starting to appear."

_**I, Katie Ingle will be murdered.**_

_**That person is a deceiver,**_

_**luring people down here to **_

_** torture and kill.**_

_**She is the devil disguised as a girl.**_

"Girl? I thought your kidnapper was a man."

"Huh? Did I say that? I meant many people were involved in my kidnapping. Hurry up and get me out of here!"

_**Something is definitely going on. I guess it is time to use the mirror on the star.**_

"What? You want me to hold the mirror over the star? Why?"

"Yeah, just do it. It might help me in figuring your way out."

"...Alright. I'll do it." She held the mirror up. "...Okay"

"I can see the spilled water in the mirror." The mirror seemed to reflect light towards the wall. He was just about to have Ellie investigate it when he noticed a figure in the mirror. He took a closer look. "I can see the spilled water in the mirr- Huh?" It was a girl. "Wh-Who is that girl!?"

"!" 'Ellie's' face contorted into a mask of insanity. "Heehee. I guess you found out my little secret. Why don't you join us over here, Ellie?"

"Wh-What are you doing?!" He yelled, looking for the two girls.

The camera was moved by the importer to face the other side of the room. "Allow me to introduce you to...Ellie Foster." She smiled at the camera. "Get me out of here or I'll crush her pretty little head in."

"Wait!" He screamed. "Who are you?! What's going on?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Just keep sniffing for clues to get me out." She walked over to Ellie and knelt down. "We're friends, aren't we Ellie?" She scoffed and turn back to the camera, "Aw, she's crying. I wanted to play a little longer, but... Poor Ellie..."

He looked back over to the wall on the other side of the room. The light was shining on part of the wall. He had the kidnapper investigate it. "This part of the wall seems weaker than the rest." I had her use the trowel on the wall. "Oh, what's this...? A panel with six numbers. Hurry up with the combination! Ellie is counting on you!"

_Six numbers? What have we investigated that has six numbers. The roman numerals!_ He looked at the wall above the bed and read the numbers off to the kidnapper. "2, 2, 1, 3, 4, 1."

"Oh! The exit opened! Heehee. Thank you. I'll be heading your way to thank you properly. You just wait right there..."

_She's coming! I got to get out of here! But if I leave, what will happen to Ellie?_He turn the camera to look at Ellie. _It looks like Ellie can move her legs a bit__**. **_He turned back to the kidnapper. He noticed that the hair dryer was on the bed, above the water from the overflowed toilet. "Of course! The hair dryer! Ellie! Use your feet and quickly pull on the dryer cord now!"

"Huh? Aaaaaggghh!" The kidnapper was zapped by the hair dryer and fell down the hatch with a sickening _thud._

"It's over..." _It's all over._

_I saved the real Ellie and we escaped the building. There was a big commotion once the police came. It was all over the front page for days. But... No matter how hard the police tried, they couldn't find any trace of 'her.' Who was she? Maybe I'll never find out._

_ I looked out my window as lightning flashed through the sky, only to see 'her' with her insane eyes and smile on her face._

* * *

**AN: So... How did you guys like it?**


End file.
